narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Training After Dark
Itama Senju II stood outside of Konoha, panting. He had been there all day, trying to work on his hand seals. His Ninjutsu was good enough, but his seals were very slow. "I have to do better then this!" He shouted out loud. Rather slowly, he did the seals for Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. At once, he blew a huge fireball out of his mouth. Still not good enough. I have to do the seals faster, or I'll be dead in a real fight. He thought to himself as he began to do the technique again. After a day of practicing his ninjutsu, Shiromaru Kishida was walking by the outer walls of Konoha. "Damn practice took all day... and I still can't make more than 5 beasts.". As he was walking, he noticed a bright flare in the distance and quickly materialized a sword made out of pure fire, while walking towards it. Itama managed to do the technique again, his hand seals slightly faster. The boy was quite surprised, he was actually approving! He grinned. But then he noticed someone walking toward him. Someone with a sword made out of fire. The boy made a startle cry as he went for a kunai. He pointed at the man while shaking, wondering if he was an enemy. "Who... Who are you...?" He demanded, not trying to sound afraid. "Oh..." said Shiro, followed by a tuneful whistle. "That was a pretty big fireball, kid. 'You training your ninjutsu skills?" asked Shiro whilst the blade deformed into flickering flames, doomed to turn to embers. "Mind if I give a bit of advice? Control your breathing a bit better and try to calm yourself. In battle, rash minds tend to have a quick death." retorted Shiro with a menacing tone. Itama lowered the knife. "Yes," he answered. "I'm training all of my skills. Ninjutsu is just what I'm doing first. And I'm not rash!" He cried out, insulted. "I'm just tired..." He muttered. It was true, he had been out here all day, training. Maybe he should take a break. He shook his head. He wouldn't stop until he got better at something, he didn't care what it was. Maybe by time he went back home, he would be able to make his hand seals faster. Or maybe be able to block an attack. He glared at the man, forgetting he was there for a second. "Who are you anyways?" He asked. "Just a passerby, on his way home. Do the technique again. I want to see how fast you can do it." asked Shiro. "A rash man is a dead man, but a slow man dies quicker." He then sat on a rock close to the boy, watching his every move. He turned away. "Alright then." He then did the hand seals as fast as he could. This man angered him, he wasn't going to die just because he was slow! Well, he wanted to believe that, but deep down he knew the man was right. He did the seals as fast as he ever done them, but they were still slower then normal. He then blew out a huge ball of fire. Once it faded away, the boy felt more exhausted. He stood for a moment before falling back. He quickly sat up, but didn't bother sitting up again. He looked at the man, wondering what he would say. "That was actually a pretty good display of your chakra control, but you let it run wild. Get back a bit." said Shiro as he assumed a battle stance. "I'm gonna take you under my wing, basically because I have nothing better to do... and you seem a pretty good bet. I'm gonna teach you my philosophy, and my techniques." said Shiro as he stretched his arm outward "You're gonna learn how to live life in a fleeting moment." Shiro then proceeded to expel a gargantuan amount of jet black flames out his palm, which gave way to the young shinobi, aiming directly at him. Category:Role-Play